


Что происходит в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе

by Leytenator



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Смерть не приходила. А может, он умер еще пару часов назад, у алтаря, просто не заметил, как Кокс двинул ему по голове церковной скамьей. Да, наверное, все было именно так".





	Что происходит в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке "Хочу дурацкое ау "свадьба в вегасе по пьяни".

Кокс вылез из такси, сделал пару шагов и остановился так резко, что Джей Ди едва не влетел ему в спину.

— Девочка моя, — сказал он. — Это что нахрен такое?

— Я поменял нашу бронь, и теперь мы будем жить во дворце-е-е!

Кокс молчал, и это молчание, как всегда, не предвещало ничего хорошего. Но Джей Ди было все равно.

Даже из-за широкой спины Кокса был прекрасно виден сияющий огнями замок с разноцветными крышами и развевающимися флагами. «Экскалибур» — самый красивый отель в Лас-Вегасе.

А что может быть лучше, чем оказаться в Вегасе? Только оказаться здесь с доктором Коксом. 

— Ущипни меня, Нэнси, но это же сраный дворец сраной Спящей красавицы. — После двухчасового перелета, во время которого выяснилось, что алкоголя на борту нет, а у Джей Ди — припадок красноречия, у Кокса явно не было сил даже на подобие шутки.

— Вы заметили! Мы будем жить в том крыле, где принцесса...

— Если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, Аврора, то, поверь мне, я сделаю так, чтобы ты уснул в своем номере и не просыпался до конца веков. И не поленюсь отстреливать всех принцев еще на подлете.

— Как настоящий дракон! — восхитился Джей Ди. Кокса перекосило еще больше. — Кстати, свободных номеров у них было мало, ну, понимаете, я перебронировал в последний момент...

— Не тяни, Рапунцель.

— Номер у нас будет общий. Правда, здорово? Можно заказать пиццу и пончики!

Рычал Кокс не хуже всамделишного дракона.

 

Все пошло не так в первый же вечер: вместо того, чтобы включить кабельное и насладиться чашечкой горячего чая перед тем, как обсудить планы на завтра, Кокс молча швырнул свою сумку на кровать и ушел, хлопнув дверью. Вернулся он под утро и, судя по запаху, на этот раз весьма преуспел в поисках алкоголя.

В девять часов Джей Ди попытался его разбудить — пора было ехать на медицинскую конференцию, ради которой они сюда и прилетели, но Кокс заехал ему кулаком в ухо, не просыпаясь, и перевернулся на другой бок. Джей Ди вздохнул, заботливо прикрыл его пледом, оставил на тумбочке пару таблеток аспирина и на цыпочках покинул номер, не забыв повесить на дверь табличку «Не беспокоить». 

От нее, впрочем, было мало толку: часов с шести утра коридор наполнялся шарканьем и громогласным смехом вперемешку со звуком падающих тел — возвращались с ночных гуляний компании, парочки и те одинокие бедолаги, кто не смог найти себе развлечение на вечер.

Джей Ди шел к автобусу-трансферу, жадно поглядывая на столы казино в холле отеля, вокруг которых уже собирались ранние пташки. Ничего, он еще оторвется как следует! И Кокса растормошит, вот увидите!

Все ведь так хорошо начиналось, а, значит, и закончиться должно было как нельзя лучше.

Неделю назад доктор Келсо свалился с острым приступом желудочного гриппа, Джордан надавила на пару членов совета, и на конференцию отправили Кокса — разумеется, с любящей женой. Узнав об этом, Кокс пришел в такой ужас, что схватил первого попавшегося под руку врача и заявил, что лучше полетит в компании сатаны. Оказавшийся этим врачом Джей Ди даже не обиделся, ведь от открывшейся перспективы провести три дня с Коксом просто захватывало дух. Ему даже удалось убедить Джордан, что если Кокс напьется — «А я непременно это сделаю, золотце!», — тут же заорал тот из палаты, в которой скрывался от жены, — то его надо будет заменить коллегой с медицинским образованием. 

К счастью, в этот момент Джордан приметила нового ординатора Криса и его чертовы кубики на прессе — кто в здравом уме снимает рубашку посреди коридора? Ну да, ее залило кровью пациента, что с того! — поэтому все прошло гладко.

Увы, в Вегасе надежды Джей Ди терпели крах. Кокс появился на мероприятии лишь затем, чтобы найти компанию старых знакомых и отправиться с ними в ближайший спорт-бар.

Нет, вы только подумайте, банальный спорт-бар! А ведь Джей Ди так давно мечтал пообедать на пиратском корабле капитана Джека Воробья или на Эйфелевой башне. Черт возьми, да в Вегасе хватало удивительных мест, на которые действительно стоило посмотреть. Например, магазин M&M's, занимавший два этажа, — Терк бы согласился жить с ним тут до самой старости! Кокс только отмахнулся, и Джей Ди пришлось тащить восемь килограммов конфет и игрушек до отеля на себе, потому что на такси денег уже не оставалось.

Кокс отказался пойти с ним по магазинам в «Волшебной миле». Подумаешь, Джей Ди всего-то сказал, что там есть парочка неплохих бельевых, где есть чудесные футболки для сна с зефирками. Ну да, одним из них был Victoria's Secret, и что с того? У них ведь чудесный, нежнейший хлопок, от которого кожа просто поет от счастья!

Когда Джей Ди выложил последний козырь: предложил пойти в «Белладжио», чтобы встретить Джорджа Клуни, Кокс сообщил ему и вовсе невероятную вещь.

— Девочка моя, — сказал он доверительно, наклонившись к самому лицу Джей Ди. — Я ненавижу казино почти так же, как Хью Джекмана и мою бывшую жену. У меня нет совершенно никакого желания сидеть за одним столом с толпой галдящих японцев, парой малолетних девиц из Оклахомы, которые стащили водительские права у старших сестер, знойным трансвеститом Джорджианой и бабулей Джонс, нафталиновый аромат которой даже хуже, чем запах твоего нового геля для волос. Ради бога, это что, сирень?

— Это фиалки, — обиделся Джей Ди, и Кокс закатил глаза с утробным стоном.

Словом, все было просто из рук вон плохо.

Настроение Джей Ди стремительно падало, и даже две миски M&M's не помогли справиться с печалью. В конце концов он махнул на все рукой и спустился в казино сам: ну не торчать же было в номере, в самом деле.

Недолго посидев у бара — надо было сразу заметить кадык у этой девицы! — Джей Ди купил фишек и устроился за ближайшим игорным столом, за которым как раз расположилась компания премилых старушек. И что Кокс так возмущался, в самом деле, вовсе не нафталином от них пахнет, а вареньем и конфетами! И вообще, улыбающиеся пожилые леди — самое милое на свете зрелище.

Спустя два часа и четыре сотни долларов Джей Ди так уже не думал. Коварные дамы, не прекращая сладко улыбаться, обчистили его карманы. Джей Ди мрачно тянул пятый за вечер яблочный мартини, радуясь тому, что хотя бы выпивка для игроков всегда бесплатна, и думал о том, как быть дальше. Наличных больше не было, кредитную карточку у него предусмотрительно отобрали перед вылетом Терк с Карлой. Просить денег в долг у Кокса было бессмысленно. Джей Ди пил, настроение падало, и даже рыцарские доспехи в углу зала глядели на него насмешливо.

Джей Ди выругался под нос и заказал еще выпивки. Потом, плюнув на все, попросил не разбавлять мартини соком. На восьмом бокале ему пришла в голову гениальная идея.

 

— Ты сделал что? — Кокс немного шатался и шел легкой рябью. Джей Ди моргнул и помотал головой — рябь пропала, но стало ясно, что нетвердо стоит на ногах в этот вечер не он один.

— Я вас проиграл. В казино. Этим милым леди. — Джей Ди кивнул в сторону старушек, те радостно замахали им, зазывая к своему столу. 

— Откуда они вообще знают о моем существовании, Урсула, потрудись мне объяснить.

— Понимаете, доктор Кокс, у меня не оставалось денег, и я решил поставить свой мобильный. А там... ну, в общем... а там вы у меня на заставке экрана, и леди спросили, кто этот милый молодой человек, а я ответил...

— Все. С меня хватит. Надо было сделать это еще с самого начала: я сваливаю отсюда в первый попавшийся отель, а ты возвращаешь мне деньги, которые я заплачу за свой номер. Все до цента. 

— Но я все проиграл. У меня даже на такси до аэропорта нет!

— Дойдешь пешком. Можешь стартовать прямо сейчас. А я в этом дурдоме больше находиться не желаю!

Кокс не знал, на что способны пять решительных старушек.

— Молодой человек, а ну-ка постойте. Никуда вы не уйдете, пока не вернете нам долг. 

Джей Ди готов был поклясться, что они налетели на Кокса быстро и бесшумно — стайка ласковых гарпий, не иначе. Он поежился и попятился к выходу.

— И вы тоже, юноша!

Одна из пожилых леди укоризненно покачала головой.

— Как вам не стыдно ругаться. Быстро обняли друг друга. Быстро, я сказала! А потом — марш в свою комнату!

Напора им было не занимать. Джей Ди растерянно развел руками и распахнул объятия пошире. Кокс закрыл лицо ладонью, простонал: «Господи, за что мне все это!» — и шагнул к нему.

Он был очень, очень горячий. Настолько, что казалось, будто кожу прожигает даже сквозь два слоя одежды. От него пахло виски и немного — потом, еще — резковатым горьким одеколоном. Джей Ди ткнулся носом ему в шею, чтобы распробовать как следует, и Кокс вдруг вздрогнул, дернувшись назад. 

— Всегда мечтала посмотреть на гей-свадьбу в Вегасе, — мечтательно проговорила одна из старушек. — Мой внук Лайнус никак не решится сделать предложение своему другу. А я так давно не была на свадьбах! А если я не доживу до ближайшей?

— Молодые люди, вы так крепко обнимаетесь, сразу видно, что ваши чувства искренни. А фото любимого на заставке — просто прелесть! Вы должны пожениться. Прямо сейчас! — решительно добавила другая.

Кокс издал какое-то звериное рычание и стиснул руки вокруг Джей Ди с такой силой, что явственно затрещали ребра.

— А мы вернем вам ваши четыреста долларов. И угостим выпивкой. И не скажем полицейским, что вы нас грязно домогались. Оба. В нетрезвом виде.

— А еще — что хотели обокрасть!

— Я уважаемый врач, — прохрипел Джей Ди.

— И продать наши органы.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я сплю, а когда проснусь, то окажусь прямо на твоих похоронах с бокалом виски в руке, — прошипел Кокс на ухо Джей Ди и оттолкнул его. Ближайшая старушка повернулась к охраннику и помахала ему рукой. Кокс застонал. — Леди. У вас есть пять минут. Потом я за себя не отвечаю.

— Никто ведь ничего не узнает, честное слово. Что происходит в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе. И вы можете забрать четыреста долларов себе, — мямлил Джей Ди, шагая следом за их престарелым конвоем по коридору.

— Я тебе что, проститука?! — заорал Кокс, поворачиваясь к нему с перекошенным лицом. — Клянусь всем святым, твое бездвижное тело все-таки останется в этом замке навечно!

Церемония была совсем короткой. Джей Ди неловко вертел в руках букет искусственных цветов, стараясь не смотреть на Кокса, от которого волнами расходилась злость. 

Потом он бросил цветы через плечо, и одна из старушек под радостные причитания подруг его поймала. На кольца Кокс посмотрел так, что Джей Ди быстро засунул их в карман штанов.

— Можете поцеловаться, — важно кивнул священник. Кокс выругался и ушел из крохотной часовни.

— Догоните своего жениха, молодой человек. — Старушка протянула Джей Ди его деньги и погрозила пальцем. — И проследите, чтобы он плотно поужинал. Мужчинам надо хорошо есть.

Кокс, к удивлению, обнаружился в номере. Он вышел из ванной, вытирая мокрое лицо и затылок полотенцем, и скривился.

— Ну что, Покахонтас? Чем еще ты вздумал испортить этот вечер? Давай, добей меня перед тем, как я откручу тебе голову.

— Извините, — пробормотал Джей Ди и положил деньги на кровать. Потом подумал и забрал их. — Давайте я вас ужином угощу. Самый лучший стейк в городе, обещаю. Мне... мне в самом деле ужасно жаль, что так вышло. Я хотел, чтобы вы как следует отдохнули и развлеклись, чтобы вы запомнили эту поездку. Я даже список составил, вот...

Он полез в карман, где уже третий день лежал листок с перечислением всех мест, куда Джей Ди хотел отправиться вместе с Коксом. Маршруты, выписки из меню ресторанов, афиши концертов, акции на выпивку в барах, расписание кино.

Кокс мрачно смотрел на листок пару минут, потом швырнул его на пол.

— И вообще, свадьба, считайте, недействительна, мы же даже не надели друг другу кольца.

Кокс заржал.

Он хохотал, как ненормальный, трясся и хлопал себя ладонями по коленям, согнувшись от смеха.

— Нет, я определенно запомню эту поездку, как ты и хотел, новичок! Это самая чудовищная, кошмарная, нелепейшая в жизни херня из всех, что со мной случались. Даже женитьба на Джордан меркнет по сравнению с этим. Знаешь, в последнее время мне казалось, что я чертовски устал от работы, просто-таки в печенках она уже сидела у меня. — Он перевел дух и широко ухмыльнулся. — После сегодняшнего дурдома мне даже клиника покажется раем. Идем, Мулан. Будем есть стейки.

 

Это была сказочная ночь. Джей Ди ел сочное, пряно пахнущее мясо и смотрел на сверкающий огнями город в окно ресторана. Алкоголь постепенно выветривался из головы, от сытости немного клонило в сон, но Джей Ди ужасно хотелось продлить эту ночь еще немного. Они шли обратно до отеля пешком; на улицах было светло как днем, огромная неоновая гитара «Хард-рок кафе» приветливо мигала, вдалеке прорезали воздух прожектора «Луксора», на лице оседала мелкая водяная пыль фонтанов «Белладжио».

— Я еще хотел позвать вас на шоу Девида Копперфильда, но подумал, что и так все неплохо, правда? — спросил Джей Ди, улыбаясь сам себе.

— Да, новичок. Все и так хорошо.

В номере Джей Ди долго стоял под душем, улыбка никак не желала сходить с лица, и он потрогал губы кончиками пальцев. 

Кокс растянулся на кровати, прикрыв глаза. Джей Ди сел на край и осторожно потормошил его.

— Доктор Кокс, ванная свободна. Вы спите?

— Интересно, если бы я ответил «Да», ты бы от меня отстал? — сонно проговорил Кокс и потянулся. Он тоже улыбался, и Джей Ди стало так радостно и хорошо, что это было почти невыносимо. Завтра они вернутся в клинику, завтра все опять будет по-старому: Джей Ди давно повзрослел и прекрасно знал, что никакой новой жизни с понедельника не существует. Что люди не меняются. 

Но стоило попробовать.

Он наклонился и легко коснулся губ Кокса своими. Тот медленно открыл глаза и молча посмотрел на него.

— Что происходит в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе, — прошептал Джей Ди, приготовившись к неизбежной смерти. 

— У тебя что, зубная паста вишневая, Белоснежка? — спросил Кокс. Джей Ди моргнул. Смерть не приходила. А может, он умер еще пару часов назад, у алтаря, просто не заметил, как Кокс двинул ему по голове церковной скамьей. Да, наверное, все было именно так.

— Ага, — ответил он. — Вишневая. Вкусная. Очень.

— Терпеть не могу вишню, — сказал Кокс. — Так, знаешь, ненавижу, что просто убить готов.

— Ага, — тупо повторил Джей Ди.

— Мне казалось, я достаточно тактично намекаю, новичок, что тебе пора начинать бежать до аэропорта. Прямо сейчас.

— У меня теперь есть деньги на такси. Вы, конечно, очень старались, но все равно не смогли съесть стейков на четыре сотни, — ответил Джей Ди и поцеловал его снова. — Давайте вы убьете меня завтра, а? — тихо сказал он и лег на Кокса сверху. Тот был расслабленный и теплый. А еще у него стоял член. 

Джей Ди коротко выдохнул и стиснул зубы.

— Пошел. Вон.

— А можно я вам подрочу? Ну, и вы мне, если захотите, конечно, но можно и без этого...

Летел на пол он, наверное, красиво, как в замедленной съемке, так что успел разглядеть в деталях, как темнеют и сужаются глаза Кокса, как тот встает с постели, отшвырнув его, и нависает над ним.

— Да ты никак тронулась, девочка моя.

— Вы мне нравитесь, — сообщил Джей Ди, усаживаясь на полу поудобнее. Полотенце сползало, и он то и дело его поддергивал. Он чувствовал себя счастливым и абсолютно пьяным даже без выпивки. — И еще как вы пахнете. И как улыбаетесь. Убьете меня завтра, ну, в самом деле. Как захотите. Четвертуете, переедете машиной, сожжете заживо. Знаете, а у вас все еще стоит. Хотите, я буду перечислять способы убить меня, если вас это возбуждает?

— Заткнись, — процедил Кокс сквозь зубы и поднял его с пола. Полотенце упало. Ну вот, зато теперь Коксу не так неловко. Стоит-то не только у него.

— Вот вы меня называете девочкой все время, а это знаете, что? Сублимация в чистом виде, так-то. Но все дело в том, что вы можете меня сколько угодно колотить или прогонять. Вы же всегда зовете меня вашей девочкой. И вообще я ваша жена теперь. То есть муж. 

Кокс поперхнулся воздухом и поднял брови.

— Я хотел вам кольцо на палец надеть, когда вы уснете, — доверительно сообщил Джей Ди. — Слушайте, если будете все-таки убивать меня, давайте быстрее, пожалуйста, а то чертовски холодно тут.

Кокс сел на кровать и посмотрел на его член. Джей Ди вспыхнул. 

— Я, наверное... — он попятился к ванной, но Кокс рявкнул:

— Стоять.

Он хмыкнул, скривился и тронул головку рукой. Джей Ди зашипел и стиснул кулаки.

— Да вашу же мать, я вас сам убью сейчас!

Джей Ди задыхался — от злости, от возбуждения, от того, что Кокс смотрел на него и ничего не говорил. Он толкнул его в плечо со всей силы, повалив на кровать, и улегся рядом. Потянулся к молнии на его штанах, но Кокс только отмахнулся от него.

— Руки убрал.

Он повернулся на бок, заглянул Джей Ди в лицо с каким-то живодерским интересом и сжал ладонь на члене. 

Джей Ди закрыл глаза, потому что комната вокруг вдруг начала кружиться и плавиться — наверняка плавиться, потому что жарко в ней стало так, что дышать было просто невозможно. Кокс провел рукой пару раз от основания до головки и сказал насмешливо:

— Да ты же сейчас спустишь.

Джей Ди закусил губу и вцепился ладонью в его плечо, чтобы не свалиться с кровати: его трясло, как в лихорадке, он шумно дышал через нос, двигая бедрами, вбиваясь в кулак. Было ужасающе тихо, только в ушах стучала гулко кровь, и Кокс дышал ему в щеку еле слышно.

Джей Ди собрался с духом и открыл глаза. Лицо у Кокса было серьезное и сосредоточенное, немного разочарованное, и Джей Ди стало так обидно, что он придвинулся ближе и с силой сжал пальцы на члене Кокса сквозь ткань штанов.

— Кретин, молния!

Джей Ди уже торопливо расстегивал ее, потом оттянул вниз белье и потрогал сухую горячую головку. Смочил дрожащие пальцы слюной — глаза у Кокса расширились — и обхватил член.

Кокс выругался и укусил его за шею, Джей Ди зажал рот рукой, выпустил член из пальцев и кончил в несколько толчков, скребя ногтями по напрягшемуся бедру Кокса.

— Идиот, — прошептал тот и рывком перевернул его на живот.

Джей Ди заорал в подушку, попытался вывернуться и завыл, когда Кокс лег сверху, вжал его в постель и потерся членом о поясницу.

Он бормотал что-то Джей Ди на ухо, но тот ничего не мог разобрать: чужое дыхание было оглушительно громким, и сердце стучало так быстро, что было больно и хорошо.

Кокс оперся на локти, сполз чуть пониже, и Джей Ди почувствовал, как член коснулся задницы. Кокс двинул бедрами, потом прижался к его спине, опустил одну руку и оттянул ягодицу в сторону. Джей Ди сжался и закричал, Кокс чертыхнулся и пропихнул пальцы свободной руки ему в рот, придавив всем телом так, что было невозможно двинуться.

Джей Ди пытался орать, язык задевал пальцы Кокса, пока тот быстро терся об его задницу, задевая головкой анус. Джей Ди прикусил костяшки, почти задыхаясь, Кокс вздрогнул и выругался вполголоса, захрипел, прижавшись еще теснее.

Он вытащил изо рта Джей Ди пальцы и скатился с него. 

Джей Ди завел трясущуюся руку за спину и тронул задницу — она была липкая. 

— Я бы с удовольствием засунул в нее твои чертовы кольца, — проговорил Кокс, глядя в потолок и тяжело дыша. — А заодно и букет, и мобильный, и пару десятков фишек. И Девида Копперфильда в цепях, чтобы он оттуда чудесным образом выбрался потом под аплодисменты восхищенной толпы. И сборник сказок для маленьких девочек. Ответишь что-нибудь, а? Ты там жива вообще, принцесса? Позвать прекрасного принца, чтобы спас тебя?

— Спасибо, мне вполне хватило и дракона, — пробормотал Джей Ди в подушку.

И улыбнулся.

Все это, конечно, останется в Вегасе.

Но кольца-то он увезет с собой.


End file.
